Marking My Territory
by spiffytgm
Summary: Set after Night Broken, so some spoilers. Once she gets out of the hospital, Mercy feels the need to reestablish her territory. One Shot answer to FanFiction Fanatics 700 member challenge, and my first time writing for this fandom.


**I've been writing Janet Evanovich FanFiction for a while now. When the challenge was issued on FanFiction Fanatics Facebook page 700 member challenge, I decided to try something new and totally outside my comfort zone. The challenge words are all in bold. Sorry if the beginning is a litttle more Kate Daniels than Mercy Thompson, but I think that overall, it works. Let me know what you think! :-)**

 **Any characters you recognize belong to Patricia Briggs, and I thank her for letting me take them out to play. The mistakes are all mine, though.**

I had just finished braiding my hair when my husband came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me. I inhaled Adam's unique musk and mint scent and leaned my head back against his shoulder. His arms tightened and he growled in my ear, "We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to. The Pack can wait. That's why I'm the **ruler**."

Yes, I'm sure the Pack could wait, but I was more than ready. "I know that the pack functions better with a strong Alpha couple. They need to see that I'm healing nicely and will be ready to rush headfirst into danger in no time."

Adam's eyes briefly flashed wolf amber as he thought about our latest disaster. I had tried to make a joke of it, but the wounds were still too raw. In my case, literally. It would be at least a month before the doctors considered taking off my cast. At least fate was more **forgiving** this time, and I could walk on my own.

I turned in his embrace and put my hands on his cheek. I whispered, "I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and leaned in to my hand. I guess he wasn't ready for humor.

I could hear the first car come up our driveway. I gave Adam a quick kiss and started hobbling for the door. Before I could make it two steps, he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way downstairs and into the living room. He set me down in the easy chair that the walking stick had managed to put itself next to. I patted it on the silver knob on its top and turned back to Adam. He was pacing back and forth, almost as if he was nervous. Before the car came to a complete stop in front of the house, I asked him, "What's wrong?"

Jesse, Adams teenage daughter walked into the room and took one look at the scene in front of her. She guessed the problem before Adam could tell us. "Mom's coming tonight, isn't she?"

Adam nodded. "Auriele called to let us know they were on their way." He knelt down in front of me and sat on his heels "We really don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to."

I leaned forward and touched his cheek again. I don't care how long we're married, I can't be this close to him and not touch him. Smiling, I said, "I want to do this, Adam." I leaned in as far as my cast would allow and kissed him again. "I'm ready to do this."

He stood just as the front door opened. Darryl, Adam's second, Auriele, his mate, and Christy, Adam's ex-wife stood just outside the door. I took a deep breath and smiled. "Darryl, come right on in with that Peppercorn Chicken before it gets cold."

Darryl walked in holding a covered dish in one hand. A normal person would have needed two hands for a dish that big, but as a werewolf, Darryl could bench press an elephant. He nodded in my direction as he walked towards the dining room, Aurielle and Christy on his heels.

I heard Christy's startled exclamation from the other room. "What do you mean, nobody prepared a meal? I suppose I could whip something up, but I haven't had any time to prepare." I almost laughed. I had known that as soon as Christy decided to come tonight, she started to plan on how to take over.

I was saved from having to answer by Jesse. I could almost imagine her standing in the doorway between the kitchen and dining room, her short hair now dyed the same shade of blue as Christy herself had been not so long ago. I could picture her rolling her eyes before she said, "Don't worry, mom. We have plenty to drink right here, and most everyone will bring a dish for Mercy."

Christy huffed, but at that moment, the door opened again. Christy came out to see Mary Jo walking in, carrying a steaming pot of chili. She shrugged her shoulders and said, "It was my turn to cook for the station. I made extra."

By the time all the wolves made it to the house, the dining room table was full of my favorite dishes. I guess risking my life for the pack was not without its benefits. My plate was kept full, and we had a house full of happy werewolves.

After everyone had eaten their fill, I spoke. "Thank you all for coming tonight. I'm touched that you were concerned. If you'll come into the kitchen, I've got a little 'Thank you' surprise in there." I stood up and leaned on the walking stick for support as everyone followed me into the room.

I know that the werewolves had smelled the chocolate as soon as they came in the house, so the gasp I heard behind me had to have come from Christy. Waiting patiently all night for this moment had been **torture** , but it was worth it.

I had spent the past week recovering from my injuries, but I also spent that time reclaiming my territory. Every available surface held some kind of dessert. There was Dark Chocolate Ganache Tartlets, Molten Lava cakes, Dark Chocolate Custard, Double Chocolate oatmeal cookies, chocolate fudge caramel brownies, and Chocolate chip banana bread. Simmering on the stove was one pot of Amaretto Hot Chocolate and a second of Hot chocolate with chili peppers. I may not be a gourmet cook, there was no way I could compete with Christy that way, but if something was **sweet** , or contained chocolate, I could make it. I used every dish in the house, but I could once again say that the kitchen was mine. About the only thing that remained of Christy's time here was a lone **cucumber** that sat on the windowsill.

The pack was overjoyed by the chocolate overload. If I happened to notice that Christy was unhappy with not being the center of attention, I had the grace not to bring it up. By the end of the night I was content, and most of the chocolate was gone. As the pack left, Jesse cheerfully reminded everyone to leave their plates by the **dishwasher**. I laughed, because I knew her job tonight was to pick them all up.

I sat on the counter and watched while Adam washed the dishes that Jesse brought him. We were all finally relaxed, and it was good to see Adam laughing. After they were done Jesse waved a quick 'goodnight' and bounced up the stairs. Adam dried his hands and threw the towel towards the sink as he stalked over to me. Once he was settled between my legs, he kissed me **passionately**. Since I was still sitting on the counter, this gave us a very interesting angle.

When we broke apart, Adam picked me up and headed towards the stairs. He smiled and said, "I think it's safe to say that we're firmly back in Mercy's territory."

I leaned in and whispered, "We will be when we get upstairs."

I love it when I can motivate my husband to hurry up.


End file.
